ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
True Potential
A "True Potential" is unlocked by all of the ninja. The ninja's full potential is when they are made of their authentic element and have exceptional powers. When each individual has unlocked their True Potential, their Golden Weapons illuminate brightly, and their body gives off a brilliant glow. Zane's true potential Zane's true potential surrounds him in an ice beam and allows him to float in midair. When he is in this ice beam, he can fly, shoot an ice beam, and have super fast Spinjitzu. Also, as shown in Once Bitten, Twice Shy, he can create an ice explosion. He reached it in the episode Tick Tock. So he was the 1st one to reach it. Zane unlocked his True Potential because he found out who is family was, and that he was a Robot or Nindroid. Jay's true potential Jay's true potential makes him made of lightning and allows him to fly. When he is this form, he can fly, teleport, he has some-what super strength, and he can electrocute anything he touches. He reached it in the episode Once Bitten, Twice Shy. So he was the 2nd one to reach it. Jay unlocked his True Potential because he found out he is the best being himself. Cole's true potential Cole's true potential surrounds him with a bunch floating rocks connected with lines. When he is in this form, he has incredible strength, indestructibility, and flight. He reached it in the episode The Royal Blacksmiths. He was the 3rd one to reach it. Cole unlocked his True Potential because his Father respected him for who he was, not what he wanted him to be, making their relationship stronger. Kai's True Potential Kai's true potential surrounds him with extreme fire, making him sort of a flaming meteorite. It allows him to fly, but still leave the person inside it unharmed by the flames, as seen in the episode The Green Ninja when rescuing Lloyd Garmadon from the Serpentine. He unlocked it by swallowing his ego, and realizing that it's not him who's the Green Ninja, but Lloyd. Lloyd's true potential It is unknown if Lloyd has a true potential, but he might unlock when he releases his grudge against his father. Sensei Wu's true potential Sensei Wu has confirmed that he hasn't unlocked his true potential because he still has problems with his brother. The dragons' true potential The dragon's true potential is where they go through a metomorphosis into a four headed dragon allowing them to use all four elements at once and make themselves more powerful. Trivia *Whenever the ninjas are in true potential form, their eyes are blue, with the exception of Kai, whose eyes are normal. *Every ninja find's their true potential in a special way, Zane discovered about his past, Jay realizing he should be himself with Nya, and Cole get's a better relationship with his father, and Kai realizing that he was training to protect Lloyd. *When Jay is in his true potential form, he looks a lot like Zane ZX. *After unlocking their true potential, the Ninjas seem to be able to more freely control and manipulate their elemental powers. *When unlocking their True Potentials, The Ninja seem almost transparent. *Sensei Wu said he hasn't unlocked his True Potential because he has issues with his brother. * Zane mentions in "Day of the Great Devourer" that when the dragons matured and turned into the Hydro dragon, that its their type of True Potential. * Zane, Cole, and Jay use their True Potentials twice, Kai only uses it once (in the Season 2). Gallery NRGZane.png|Zane's true potentional. NRGKai.png|Kai's true potential. 185px-Screen_shot_2012-03-16_at_3.54.10_PM.png|Jay's true potential. 185px-Screen_shot_2012-03-14_at_10.43.57_AM.png|Cole's true potential. 185px-Heads.jpg|The Dragons' true potential Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjas Category:Elements Category:Golden Weapons Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjas Category:Elements Category:Golden Weapons Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:2012 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes